Like Mike
by HaphazardbyMikey
Summary: Two friends attempt to mess with love and it grows to be something way bigger than just a simple disagreement. Collab-ish starring KanelovesTristen, LoopyLou1990, Krazy13, and JackylssMistress.
1. Prologue

"You're ruining it! Mikey, they have to get back together!"

"But if they're back together I won't be able to aggravate you anymore."

AJ glared across at a smirking Mikey before pouting.

"My Mickane...My beautiful Mickane..." AJ sighed. The two friends had been arguing non stop lately, and it was all because of one fic; Captive. AJ was pushing for Mickie and Kane to get back together; had even taken the reins into her own hands to try and get them back on the right track. She was sure that adding her chapter into the story would change things around and get them back together. There was one fault in her plan though; her aggravating bitch of a best friend. Of course Mikey would change her whole chapter around, if for no other reason than to piss her off.

Mikey smiled across at AJ. Was it normal that she should take so much pleasure in irritating her friend? Brushing it off, she figured that yeah, it was. As her best friend, Mikey found that it was her job to piss AJ off, and it was a job she did well.

"Beautiful, yeah, that's how I'd put it..." She replied sarcastically, earning a glare from AJ. Mikey shot her a grin before AJ dropped her head irritated on the table. Mikey sighed.

"Okay, look I'll cut you a deal..."Mikey started.

"Ooh!" AJ's eyes widened as she picked her head up. Anything to get her precious Mickane back together. Mikey smirked as she thought it over.

"If you can think like Mike..."

"Damn it bitch." AJ cut in. Her friend had a...well, _slower_ way of thinking. Trying to think the way she did was like trying to think like your dog. Mikey grinned.

"Ha! I, shall create a mini competition for you. If you win, Kane gets Mickie. If you don't, I do whatever the hell I please to piss you off, kay kay?" She proposed.

"I really hate you right now. Fine." AJ agreed. Mikey's eyes lit up as she shot up from her seat.

"Awesome. So, I shall come up with the contract. And guess what? It's all being recorded in a new fic!"

"Wtf?" AJ growled, her brow furrowed as she looked on at her friend.

"Yeah, I'm evil, I know. Don't worry, it's gonna be awesome. AJ, you are the main character of my new fic!" Mikey proclaimed happily. This would prove to be interesting...

AJ looked wide eyed at the girl.

"Oh God now I'm scared."AJ groaned, covering her eyes. It was too late though, Mikey was already off down the hall, no doubt going to write up the supposed 'contract'.


	2. The Contract signing

AJ was floating around catering before Raw. She had a cookie and a sandwhih on her plate and was reaching for a bottle of powerade when someone ran into her, causing her to drop everything.

"The hell?!" She looked up irritated and saw Mikey grinning at her.

"Bitch." She growled out at the girl.

"I wuv you too, AJ." Mikey singsonged. AJ grinned.

"What's up?" She asked as she grabbed another plate and began to head to a table. Mikey's grin grew as they reached their seats.

"You ready for the contract signing? Got it all written out."

"Yep, I'm ready!" AJ nodded. Nodding, Mikey pulled a notebook out of her bag and placed it on the table. Flipping through a few pages, she ripped out a sheet and placed it in front of AJ. The superstar quickly read over it.

_By signing my writer's name here, I_ agree to play the game of Like Mike, no matter how ridiculous or irritating the game, or it's creator may become. I will abide by all listed rules of each competition and will not bitch about how they may be illogical or such in nature. I recognise that to win this game, I must earn at least 32 points. If I do not reach this goal, then writer, HaphazardbyMikey shall continue to do whatever the hell she pleases in the fic 'Captive' to piss _ the hell off. If by miraculous(and I do mean miraculous) chance that_ should win, then writer, HaphazardbyMikey will be forced to take all of _ suggestions and additions and work them into the fic 'Captive'. Also, by signing this fictionally binding contract, I agree to the terms that writer, HaphazardbyMikey is not to be held liable for any physical or mental damage done to anyone._

Mikey hadned her a pen and AJ scribbled her name across each line before handing the contract back to Mikey. The latter grinned and looked up.

"So we have ourselves a deal?"

"Yeah." AJ nodded. Mikey smirked.

"You are so gonna be sick of me by the end of this game, bruh." Mikey laughed, shaking her head.

"Eff you." AJ spat, growling. Mikey grinned.

"No my darling, it's f then g."Mikey corrected. AJ furrowed her brow.

"What?"

"And I'm the slow one." Mikey said, rolling her eyes.

"You are. You're also the mean one." AJ stated. Mikey shrugged. All that mattered was she'd signed the contract and the games would soon begin.


End file.
